Catfight
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Astrid vs. Camicazi


**Okay this was another idea tossed to me from the wonderful Kenju. Check this feisty cat-fight out :)**

The Bog-Burglars had come to Berk for a celebration of the annual Freyja Day celebration. Camicazi made her way into the Mead Hall as proud as any Asian Peacock, gloating about her day's victories. She shoved her way onto the bench beside Hiccup chatting loudly all the while.

Astrid was on Hiccup's other side clenching her cup fiercely at the brazenness of some of the Bog-Burglars words and the way she acted so casual and a little too friendly towards Hiccup. Astrid felt the burn of anger deep within but kept it tramped down as she knew that Camicazi was the heir to the Bog-Burglar Tribe and it wouldn't do to start a fight with her. But she was pushing Astrid about as far as the blond warrior's rope would go.

"So Hiccup, how you been, cutie?" she asked, swinging her ruby clad arms around Hiccup's shoulder making him blush the same color.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Astrid yelled, slamming her cup down. She stood so suddenly that the table was pushed back and pointed an accusing finger at the Bog-burglar princess. "You stay away from Hiccup. He is MY boyfriend and doesn't need some Bog-burglar brat to take my place!"

"Excuse me? I was just having a friendly chat with my friend!" she shouted now standing up as well, "Can't help it you are so insecure that you think anyone having a friendly chat is trying to steal your boyfriend from you!"

The other teens whipped their heads back and forth as Camicazi and Astrid exchanged verbal blows to one another. That all changed when Astrid dove over Hiccup with a roar of rage and Ruffnut jerked him away to save him as the two girls began exchanging physical blows.

Camicazi's fist landed hard on Astrid's jaw, knocking her back three feet. Astrid snarled and jumped up, pouncing on the Bog-Burglar Princess again and pinning her and punching her cheek, busting her head sideways.

"Ooo," the other teens muttered as the girls continued to scrap. Camicazi landed a solid boot in Astrid's gut while Astrid landed a fierce punch into the girls thigh, hitting a nerve and causing the Bog-Burglar to loose feeling in her leg.

"You Hooligan bitch!" Camicazi shouted, throwing herself into the fight again.

"Bog-Burglar whore!" Astrid shot back dodging and bringing her knee up into Camicazi's stomach and knocking the wind out of her. She growled and bit Astrid's arm shaking her head like a dog.

"AHH!" Astrid screamed before balling her fists together and bringing them down on the base of Camicazi's skull.

"Gah!" Camicazi yelped, hitting the ground.

"Guys! We gotta stop 'em!" Hiccup yelled, rushing forward. Tuffnut and Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's arms and held him back.

"Dude, you got a death wish or something?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah Crazy Cazi vs. Jealous Astrid. Not getting in that fight!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah. Plus it's kinda hot," Tuffnut said smiling. Hiccup glared at him.

"Yeah, especially when there all hot and sweaty and flexible…" Snotlout muttered. Hiccup shot his cousin a glare next. "Trust me cuz, you don't want to be in the middle of that! They would kill you."

"From the looks of it they would kill for you, too," Tuffnut said smirking. Snotlout clapped his cousin on his back.

"Way to go dude," he smiled. Hiccup blushed, "Two smoking hot babes fighting over you. Lucky devil." Suddenly a boot flew right at his face. Now a bare footed Astrid was sitting astride Camicazi twisting her leg mercilessly and the Bog-Burglar howled in agony before glancing over her shoulder angrily.

"Ohhh!" She screamed as Astrid kicked her foot back into Camicazi's shoulder just as Camicazi kicked up into Astrid's nose, breaking it with a sickening crunch.

Blood spurted from her nose. "Son of a-" the blond braided warrior shouted, grabbing her nose and rolling in agony. Camicazi stood up in triumph, only to have her feet knocked out from under her as the bloody, pissed Astrid swept her legs into hers. One thing was for sure Astrid may have been down but like HEL was she out!

Hiccup bit his lip struggling against Tuffnut and Snotlout. He winced in pain as Camicazi jumped on Astrid, burying her elbow into ribs.

"No!" Hiccup shouted finally. The entire mead hall stopped and listened to the shout resonate. Astrid had kicked Camicazi's knee hard enough to break her leg. The Bog-Burglar, too, was silent amazing as her leg was twisted at an odd angle.

"Cut this out guys!" he said finally pulling free. "I love both you guys!" Astrid glared fiercely at him and he held up his hands, "Here me out, Astrid." She looked truly fear-inspiring with her bloody face and black and blue body and ripped leggings.

"I love you, Astrid. But I love Camicazi, too. I love her like a SISTER. She has gotten me out of tons of scrapes." Everyone stood there gape mouthed at Hiccup, shy awkward Hiccup's, confession. Astrid stood and everyone seemed to flinch in anticipation of the furious warrior's wrath on the boy.

She stood right in front of him, the blood dripping down her face and her jaw set. Every person in the hall could see Hiccup dying right there in front of him. But amazingly Hiccup just stood there. Astrid glared into his emerald eyes and ran her arm over her mouth wiping away the blood and stared at him. She grabbed his tunic and pulled him into a kiss. When she released him she averted her eyes.

"Thanks…" she said, "I- I needed to hear that." Astrid then walked off to the healers to set her nose and hopefully stop the bleeding. Tuffnut scooped Camicazi into his arms muttering about how Hiccup ruined a really hot girl fight and received a punch in his face. But the boy twin still carried her to the healers to get her broken leg set.

Hiccup sighed and started home. It had been a long night and he needed his rest. His friend and "sister" against his girlfriend…yep defiantly a hot catfight. He didn't know who had won but those scenes would be giving him some delightful dreams for a long while to come.

**Ta-da! I hope everyone liked it! :D I tried to make it character accurate. I think I failed but whatever… Hope you guys R&R! **


End file.
